(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor sets of plug and socket and more particularly to an outdoor set of plug and socket wherein a plug is further provided with an uprightly erected wall having at least a retaining flange to be engaged with a recessed portion of a movable cover of the socket when the plug is inserted into a socket of the socket box. Thereby, the plug will be securely attached with the socket box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sets of plug and socket of the prior art mainly utilize the coupling between a plug and a socket box to achieve an electric connection for continuing electric power flow.
An outdoor set of plug and socket of the prior art comprises a plug, a control box integrally connected to the rear end of the plug, and a socket box for the insertion of the plug. The socket box has at least a socket provided with a movable cover, whereby the movable cover will retain the plug when it is inserted into a socket. Each socket can be a three-hole socket or a twin socket. However, the retaining effect of the movable cover, by simply tilting against the plug, is not strong enough to prevent the plug from falling off the socket when the plug is experiencing an external force.